DESENCUENTRO
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Candy sufre un ataque a su integridad, por trabajo tiene que ir a Nueva York, se reencontrará con quien no quería y entonces... Todo podría pasar
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días amigos Candy fans, les traigo esta nueva historia, ojala y sea de su agrado, son capítulos cortos, ya esta terminada así que la iré publicando semanalmente

Historia sin fines de lucro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Keiko Nagita

DESENCUENTRO

Capitulo 1: Doloroso despertar

Quería abrir los ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados que le costaba hacerlo, entonces el dolor en todo el cuerpo la hizo abrirlos de un golpe, sintió un nudo en la garganta y como un latigazo llegó a su mente lo que había pasado y sintió unas ganas insoportables de vomitar, no fue un sueño, realmente pasó y su vida ya no podría ser igual.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, no recordaba muy bien cómo es que había llegado a su habitación, se miró al espejo que estaba en un costado y al mirarse sintió su corazón romperse, jamás volvería a mirarse de la misma manera, y, ¿cómo podría mirar a todos ahora?, nadie debía enterarse, tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo y seguir como si nada paso, ella era fuerte, valiente y aunque sentía que su vida había acabado ….

-Hay que mirar adelante, siempre hacia adelante- dijo Candy a su reflejo e inmediatamente se llevó las manos al rostro no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

Con mucho esfuerzo se dio un baño, se vistió y arreglo, su tren saldría a las ocho de la mañana y no quería que nadie la viera partir, se había despedido de todos los días anteriores durante la boda porque sabía que con la desvelada todos dormirían hasta tarde.

Salió de su habitación a paso lento, le dolía todo el cuerpo y con cada paso que daba el dolor en su entrepierna la estaba martirizando, así, con maleta en mano dispuesta a salir de esa casa para no regresar en mucho, mucho tiempo,

\- nunca sería mejor- susurró

Pero dudaba que fuera ser posible, bajo las escaleras lo más sigilosa que pudo con miedo de que alguien pudiera verla y se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Candy- se escucho la voz de Albert- ¿te vas sin desayunar pequeña?

-!Albert!, te hacia dormido – contesto Candy

\- Me levante temprano para poder llevarte a la estación

-No, no…- tartamudeo Candy- no era necesario, George me llevará

-Lo sé pequeña, pero ya sabes que tengo un viaje pendiente y no podré ir a Nueva York como habíamos planeado

Candy puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque temblaba de miedo que Albert se fijara en sus ojos rojos y su caminar lento debido al dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo

-Está bien Berth – suspiró- vamos, llegó la hora

-Pero Candy, ¿no desayunaras? - pregunto Albert

\- NO, Berth, no tengo hambre, ¿sabes?, anoche en la boda comí mucho y no tengo apetito

\- ¿Seguramente comiste doble porción de tarta de bodas verdad? - bromeo Albert

Candy disimulando lo más que podía le contestó:

-Así es – dijo Candy aguantando las ganas que tenía de arrojarse a los brazos de su querido Berth, desahogar el llanto y contarle el dolor tan grande que sentía

-De acuerdo pequeña, vamos, o el tren te dejará.

Salieron de la mansión Ardley en Lakewood, un auto negro con el emblema de la familia los esperaba en la entrada, al subir a él Candy miro por el espejo retrovisor el lugar que la había acogido desde los trece años, miro la ventana hacía su habitación y tembló de miedo, no podría regresar a esa casa, no después de lo que pasó

Contemplo el portal de las rosas mientras el auto llegaba a ella y en su mente se despidió de ese lugar, que, aunque le recordaba a su querido Anthony no pisaría nunca más.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, un saludo para todos detrás de la pantalla, y a las personas que amablemente me dejaron mensajes, gracias por su tiempo, un abrazo para todos

Nos leemos la proxima semana

PRIMROSE.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días amigos Candy fans, les traigo esta nueva historia, ojala y sea de su agrado, son capítulos cortos, ya esta terminada así que la iré publicando semanalmente

Historia sin fines de lucro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen hijo de Keiko Nagita

Capítulo 2

Llegaron con buen tiempo a la estación de trenes, y mientras esperaban el llamado a abordar caminaban por el andén comentando los pormenores de la boda de Annie y Archie, Candy hacía un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar y seguir charlando con Albert como si nada, realmente se sentía muy adolorida, cuando se bañó observo algunas marcas en sus brazos y piernas, un poco más, sólo un poco más, cuando subiera al tren entonces podría llorar su desdicha.

El momento de abordar llegó, y Albert acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto para con ella se acercó a darle un abrazo de despedida y Candy automáticamente y sin darse cuenta dio un respingo

\- ¿Pasa algo pequeña? - preguntó Albert

-No, sólo es un poco de frío-contestó

-Bueno, entonces sube ya y en cuanto llegues llama para saber que estás bien, ya que te empeñaste en hacer este viaje sola, al menos mantente en contacto todo lo posible ¿de acuerdo?

-Si "papá"- rezongó la chica, y dio la vuelta para subir al tren

El apuesto joven le sonrió tiernamente, la miro avanzar entre los asientos hasta llegar al suyo

\- ¿Qué será lo que tiene Candy? Su mirada se veía triste y sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, su sonrisa se veía más forzada, más que siempre, seguramente estaba más sensible por la boda.

Desechó la idea y cuando la vio sentarse se despidió con un ademán, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto para ir a las oficinas, había mucho trabajo por hacer ahora que Archie estaría de luna de miel.

Candy lo miró alejarse y en cuanto el tren comenzó a avanzar dio un profundo suspiro, estaba sola en ese vagón privado y le quedaba un largo recorrido hasta Nueva York.

El tren avanzaba y el paisaje que se divisaba era hermoso, el sol brillando sobre los árboles y las flores silvestres moviéndose con el viento como si bailaran, fue en ese momento, aquel en el que la mente de repente queda en blanco y se siente como si el tiempo se detuviera que un "click" retumbó en su cabeza , la realidad de los sucesos cayó como balde de agua fría , le heló la sangre y palideció al entender, había sido tomada a la fuerza y las consecuencias que podría traer ese hecho habían destruido su vida, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sentada como estaba, helada, pálida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas recordó cómo fue que pasó.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta por la boda de Archie y Annie estaba por terminar y casi todos los invitados se habían retirado y los miembros más grandes estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, Candy y Patty subieron a revisar la habitación que prepararon para los novios, en la parte más alejada de la mansión , los recién casados partirían hasta el día siguiente y ellas quisieron regalarles un espacio especial para la noche de bodas, llegaron a la habitación y complacidas por como quedo todo cada una tomo rumbo a su habitación, pero Candy antes de llegar a la suya tenía que pasar por la que alguna vez fue de Anthony y no pudo evitar entrar en ella, no tenía llave, a pesar de tantos años de su partida la tía abuela la mantenía tal como el la dejó y de vez en cuando entraba en ella a llorar en silencio la pérdida de su sobrino más querido, Candy entro a despedirse pues estaría seis meses fuera y sentía esa necesidad , observó el lugar y se acercó a la ventana, desde ahí podía ver el portal de las rosas y los rosedales florecidos dejaban llegar su dulce aroma

-Anthony- susurró la chica

\- ¿También estas melancólica gatita? - fue la voz de Archie

-Un poco- contestó- ¿Qué haces aquí Archie?

-Me escondo

\- ¿de quién?

-De la tía abuela, se me pasaron un poco las copas de tanto brindar, cree que todavía soy un niño y me estaba regañando, así que subí un momento para reponerme- mientras le contaba su escapada con la voz un tanto pastosa se fue acercando a la ventana donde Candy estaba, trastabillando llegó junto a ella, miró el hermoso jardín y suspiró.

\- ¿pasa algo?

-La vista desde aquí es muy hermosa, igual que tú Candy

\- ¡Archie! se sonrojo la chica- creo que si se te pasaron las copas - rió

-Sabes Candy, a veces me pregunto ¿qué habría pasado si tú me hubieras aceptado?

-No digas eso por favor, acabas de casarte con mi hermana

-Lo sé y créeme que amo a Annie, ella ha sido tan paciente y siempre me ha demostrado su amor, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el "hubiera", no me hagas caso, es el whiskey el que habla, debo regresar

Candy lo miró y le sonrío dulcemente, Archie era un hombre atractivo, a sus 23 años ya era vicepresidente de las empresas Ardley, alto, de fino rostro, cuerpo delgado y atlético, de maneras elegantes, pero ella nunca lo vio de una manera romántica, siempre un buen amigo con el cual compartió aventuras divertidas y también las más tristes pérdidas, pero nada más, hubiera querido decir tantas cosas, pero en el estado que se encontraba su primo prefirió callar.

El joven dio media vuelta para irse, pero debido al leve estado de embriaguez tropezó con una mesa y cayó al piso, Candy corrió a socorrerlo, pero él era mucho más alto y pesado que ella al querer ayudarlo a levantare terminó cayendo también, intentaron levantarse nuevamente y las cabezas chocaron al hacerlo al mismo tiempo, se dejaron caer al piso riendo, de repente Archie se incorporó sosteniéndose en sus brazos y al verla ahí tendida, tan linda su mente dejó de razonar.

-Eres demasiado hermosa-susurró posicionándose sobre ella que asustada no se movió y con los ojos bien abiertos vio a su primo acercándose a su rostro y sin más darle un beso en los labios, abrió enormemente los ojos y por un segundo no reaccionó, luego con ambas manos intentó quitárselo de encima pero él era demasiado fuerte y pesado para ella, él por su parte, embriagado del sabor de la chica y con la razón obnubilada por el alcohol al sentir el movimiento le tomo las muñecas por sobre la cabeza y siguió besándola apasionadamente, ella trataba de moverse y usar las piernas para apartarlo pero se las aprisionó, intentó gritar pero él seguía besándola y no la dejaba respirar pues tenía los labios apretados, le soltó las manos para acariciarla y ella intentó de nuevo liberarse pero él fue más rápido y le apretujo los brazos , le besaba el cuello, la cara, aspiraba su aroma y se sentía cada vez más excitado, dejo caer su peso sobre la chica y ella pudo sentir el miembro de su primo en su vientre, tembló de miedo y desesperación, quería gritar aunque sabía que nadie la escucharía, la mansión era muy grande y con el ruido de afuera dudaba que la pudieran escuchar, seguía forcejeando y tratando de quitárselo de encima, comenzó a llorar, le suplicaba que reaccionara pero él estaba completamente ido, le soltaba un brazo para con una mano tocarle las caderas, la cintura y cuando atrapo uno de sus pechos lo apretujo de tal manera que su erección se hizo más evidente para ella al tenerlo sobre si

-Archie! Reacciona por favor, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?¡ Soy Candy! ¡Suéltame!, este no eres tú – lloraba la chica

-umm hueles tan bien- decía el joven mientras aspiraba el olor de su cuello

-por favor, por favor, reacciona-le suplicaba la rubia

Pero en lugar de detenerse bajo la mano hasta sus piernas que con el forcejeo le habían subido el vestido quedando al descubierto sus blancas y bien torneadas piernas, Archie le acariciaba la suave piel , Candy, en un intento desesperado intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse pero al hacerlo él la retuvo de nuevo con ambas manos y se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al aporrearse en el piso, dejo de forcejear al quedar semi inconsciente con lo cual el joven aprovecho a manosearla a su antojo, le rompió la parte de arriba del vestido , besaba sus blancos y llenos pechos ,sus manos llegaron a la ropa interior rompiéndola, con desespero se desabrochó el pantalón liberando su miembro duro y de una sola embestida penetro el cuerpo de la rubia que al sentir la invasión reaccionó, salió de la semi inconciencia con un dolor que parecía partirla en dos , dejo sus ojos cerrados , inmóvil, sintiendo el movimiento enloquecido de Archie, su voz pastosa y oliendo a alcohol diciéndole cuanto la deseaba, gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y un solo nombre en su cabeza ¡Terry! .

Cuando el chico acabó , se levantó acomodándose la ropa, parecía perdido, todavía borracho, salió de la habitación trastabillando y ella se quedó ahí, como muerta en vida, se movió a un lado y se hizo un ovillo, ya no lloraba, después de un tiempo, no sabía cuánto, se puso de pie como pudo, recogió los pedazos de ropa que estaban en el piso y caminó despacio a la puerta, ya no había sonido alguno, abrió apenas para asegurarse que no habría nadie alrededor y camino despacio por el pasillo semi oscuro, llego a su recámara , cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer en la cama tal cual, con el vestido manchado y hecho girones, todavía en shock cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Regresó al presente, miró su reflejo en la ventana, sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de desolación, lloró y lloró, durante todo ese día, no salió, no comió y permanecía sentada mirando por la ventana con los ojos perdidos, ya no había nada que hacer solo rogarle a Dios que no hubiera consecuencias, ella, siendo enfermera lo sabía muy bien.

Al día siguiente llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York, se bajó del tren y al salir de la estación se detuvo en la acera a mirar la gran ciudad que la cobijaría los próximos seis meses que duraría el curso de especialidad en pediatría, parecía serena , una persona más, detuvo un auto de alquiler y subió dándole la dirección a la que debía llevarla, llego al pequeño edificio de departamentos que previamente escogieron para su estancia, se presentó con la casera y subió, ahora se sentía otra persona , era otra, la niña traviesa, dulce y tierna murió un par de días atrás, esta Candy era una mujer a la cual le arrebataron la inocencia, ya no tenía nada que perder,su corazón se había quedado en esa misma ciudad hacía más de seis años, a partir de ese momento Candy White Ardley se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su profesión, a ser la mejor enfermera pediátrica y a jamás volver a dejar que nadie atentara contra ella.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.

como prometí la semana pasada, aqui les dejo el capítulo dos, agradezco a las personas que amablemente me han dejado mensajes como:

Kamanance

LunarsRebels

MJ-20

saludos a todos del otro lado de la pantalla, un abrazo.

PRIMROSE


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días amigos Candy fans, les traigo esta nueva historia, ojala y sea de su agrado, son capítulos cortos, ya esta terminada así que la iré publicando semanalmente

Historia sin fines de lucro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen hijo de Keiko Nagita

Capítulo 3

Había pasado un mes de su llegada a la ciudad, fueron días difíciles, noches de insomnio y pesadillas, siempre con la incertidumbre de las muy posibles consecuencias, comía poco por lo tanto bajo de peso considerablemente, sus ojos anteriormente brillantes ahora opacos, su mirada siempre perdida, su voz dulce y cantarina eran apenas un murmullo cada vez que hablaba, afortunadamente estaba sola, no dejó que Albert mandara a nadie para acompañarla ella fue muy contundente, , pasar desapercibida, aceptó que le pusieran un auto a su disposición para no tener que andar por la calle temiendo encontrarse con "alguien", aunque era una rica heredera ella no era tan conocida pues casi no asistía a los eventos a pesar de las muchas quejas de la tía abuela.

Afortunadamente durante la primera semana la incertidumbre se fue junto con la llegada de su período, no así el insomnio a causa de las pesadillas que la hacían despertar llorando y no le permitían conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se quedaba quieta en su cama abrazando sus rodillas mirando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad, no quería pensar.

la casera del pequeño edificio donde vivía era la única que se daba cuenta de su estado, era una mujer mayor, viuda y sin hijos que desde el momento que la vio llegar con esa sonrisa forzada y pareciendo un pajarito asustado supo que algo no andaba bien con ella, sin embargo, prudente como era se limitaba a sonreírle con ternura cuando la veía.

-Pobre niña, lo que sea que le haya pasado acabará con ella si sigue así- decía la mujer

Al finalizar el mes físicamente se veía recuperada, comenzó a comer de manera casi normal, seguía delgada pero ya no tanto, las ojeras antes visibles por la falta de sueño se fueron disipando poco a poco, se concentró en aprender todo lo posible, las clases por la mañana las prácticas por la tarde, comenzó a hacer amistad con una que otra compañera, pues al escuchar su apellido algunas le hacían gestos creyéndola una niña mimada que solamente estaba ahí por cumplir un capricho , se esforzó mucho para demostrar que era una enfermera profesional y que estaba ahí para aprender al igual que todas las demás, los fines de semana los tenía libres y en una ocasión la invitaron a un paseo por la ciudad , ella con el pretexto de que llegaría un familiar a visitarla declinó la invitación , no quería exponerse demasiado.

Al segundo mes ya estaba completamente habituada a la rutina, las pesadillas seguían, pero ya no eran tan recurrentes, no sonreía mucho, pero estaba serena, lo que paso no tenía remedio, de todos modos, antes de eso no había aceptado ningún pretendiente y a su edad casi era considerada una solterona lo cual la tenía sin cuidado, su corazón se quedó en esa ciudad y no podría recuperarlo ni le interesaba hacerlo.

El tercer mes llego, y como era mayo y Albert llegaría a visitarla por su cumpleaños puso la mejor de sus caras, lo recibió sonriente, platicaron mucho, cenaron en el departamento, invitaron a la señora Smith, la casera, que para ese entonces ya era una buena amiga de Candy, pasaron un tiempo agradable y al retirarse la buena mujer…

-Candy- hablo Albert- te veo un tanto extraña

-Ideas tuyas

-tal vez, pero… estas diferente, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿quieres contarme?

-no Berth, no pasa nada, estoy algo cansada por los cursos y las prácticas, pero estoy bien

-te has topado con…

\- ¡No!, no lo he visto, casi no salgo más que para ir y venir del hospital y hacer las compras, pero Jacob me lleva

\- ¿Entonces? ¿hay algo? ¿te tratan mal?

-No, estoy bien, te lo aseguro

-bueno, entonces no te esfuerces de más, sé que es difícil estar en esta ciudad lo platicamos mucho antes y a pesar de todo decidiste venir, pero te veo triste y no me gusta Candy, le voy a pedir a Dorothy que venga a acompañarte

-lo sé- dijo la chica bajando la mirada-, estaré bien, no tienes que mandar a nadie, yo casi no estoy aquí y cuando llego la señora Smith viene a platicar conmigo o las chicas cuando estudiamos también vienen, así que no lo hagas por favor.

-De acuerdo, como siempre tú ganas.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, pero en un momento dado Albert le habló de Archie y Annie, que estaban prontos por regresar de la luna de miel, se comunicaban de vez en cuando que Annie estaba feliz y Archie ya quería regresar.

Candy al escuchar nombrar a su primo se tensó, y trató de disimular la angustia que sintió al escucharlo nombrar, la velada terminó y Albert regresó a su hotel, no se quedó con ella pues el departamento tenía una sola habitación, por más que insistió en un departamento más grande Candy escogió ese pequeño lugar y sabiendo que la chica siempre sencilla y práctica la dejo hacer.

Se quedó en Nueva York solamente un par de días pues las ocupaciones en las oficinas de Chicago eran bastantes al no estar Archie para dividírselas.

Antes de finalizar el mes no pudo resistir la tentación y fue al teatro a verlo, estaban en plena temporada de primavera, no le dijo a nadie, no compró entradas preferenciales, llegó como una espectadora más, su lugar estaba lo más alejado para que no la vieran y lo suficientemente cerca para poder apreciarlo, se emocionó de verlo actuar, después de poco más de seis años volvía a verlo, Terry era deslumbrante, había cambiado.

-seis años no pasan en balde- susurraba la chica-Terry, cuanto has crecido, estas mucho más alto y corpulento, tan guapo y varonil, tu voz, esa voz-un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cuando la obra terminó salió inmediatamente después de las ovaciones, lo miró una vez más, y se fue, mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba a las demás personas hablar de lo buen actor que era Terry, que estuvo mucho mejor que el día del estreno, ella sonreía para sus adentros, se sentía orgullosa, después de haberlo visto caído y ahora convertido en un actor consagrado sintió un poco de consuelo, de su vida privada no sabía mucho, evitaba los periódicos y los chismes, sus compañeras del hospital a veces en los descansos hablaban del gran y guapísimo actor Terrence Graham, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír y retirarse con cualquier excusa lo poco que sabía era que todavía no era casado y que su prometida estaba enferma lo cual lamentaba y deseaba que no fuera nada grave.

Durante varios días después, estuvo triste, las pesadillas de las que todavía no se terminaba de librar regresaron, ahora no solo revivía lo que pasó sino que veía a Terry ahí, parado en la ventana del cuarto de Anthony , ella le gritaba que la ayudara y él no se movía , solo la miraba y le decía que ella se tenía la culpa, sus ojos azules oscurecidos y mirándola con desprecio, ella pataleaba y estiraba la mano pidiéndole ayuda y él daba la vuelta dejándola ahí a merced de Archie, despertaba gritando y llorando audiblemente que en una ocasión la señora Smith la escucho y entró al departamento con la copia de la llave pensando que alguien se había metido y le estaban haciendo daño, cuando entro a la pequeña recámara la vio sentada en su cama , con la vista perdida y llamando a un tal "Terry", la abrazo fuertemente, colocó su cabeza en el regazo y suavemente susurraba palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, poco a poco la rubia se fue calmando, no hubo preguntas, solo un hombro en el que llorar .

Cuando se calmó, la mujer le preparó un té caliente, la arropo y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

Al siguiente día cuando se la encontró en la entrada se arrojó a sus brazos

-Gracias señora Smith

-No hay nada que agradecer, desde que llegaste sé que sufres por algo- Candy soltándose del abrazo la miro asustada- no te asustes, no tienes que decirme nada, pero si en algún momento sientes la necesidad aquí estaré.

La chica la miró con agradecimiento, le sonrío, dio la media vuelta y se fue pensando que, en algún momento, cualquier día, tal vez cuando doliera menos le contaría a la señora Smith, porque definitivamente a Albert, sus madres y mucho menos a Annie le contaría alguna vez, en cuanto a Archie, esperaba no tener que verlo nunca más, dudaba que eso fuera posible pero ya encontraría la manera.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aqui les dejo el capítulo tres, agradezco a las personas que amablemente me han dejado mensajes como:

Kamanance

LunarsRebels

MJ-20

Rosario Vallejos

gracias lectores anónimos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia

saludos a todos del otro lado de la pantalla, un abrazo.

PRIMROSE


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches amigos Candy fans, les traigo esta nueva historia, ojala y sea de su agrado, son capítulos cortos, ya esta terminada así que la iré publicando semanalmente

Historia sin fines de lucro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen hijo de Keiko Nagita

Capítulo 4

El último mes del curso llegó sin darse cuenta, por los chismes de pasillo en el hospital se enteró que la obra en la Terry estaba actuando había salido de gira, lo cual le quito un peso de encima, demasiado ya tenía con Albert que puso el grito en el cielo cuando le comentó de sus planes de irse a Londres a trabajar, a pesar de su apretada agenda de trabajo fue a verla para saber el porqué de irse.

-Candy, ¿Por qué? Este curso lo tomaste para poder trabajar en Chicago y ayudar en el hogar de pony con los niños, ¿por qué ahora sales con que quieres irte a Londres? Y ¡sola! - decía Albert mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala del departamento

-Berth, después de la guerra muchos niños quedaron huérfanos y enfermos, sé que la señorita Pony y la hermana María lo entenderán ¿porque tú no?

-Porque siento que hay algo más y no me quieres decir

Candy levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentada, se acercó a él, y tomándolo del brazo lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear

-No hay nada que decir, es algo que siento en mi corazón y necesito tu apoyo, no quiero regresar y que la tía abuela me esté cuestionando cada que me ve el ¿Por qué no me he casado? O que quiera presentarme a cuanto caballero pueda, o escuchar las burlas de Eliza, bastante ya tuve de ellas y es un milagro que se fuera de vacaciones después de la boda, al menos estos meses no he tenido que soportarla

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así pequeña- dijo Albert algo aturdido de la forma de hablar de la chica

-Lo siento-contestó bajando la mirada- pero necesito esto

-Es que tampoco quieres ir a despedirte de tus madres y eso no lo entiendo

-Les enviaré una carta, lo entenderán.

\- ¿Y Annie? No has hablado con ella desde que regresaron del viaje de luna de miel

Candy lo soltó, dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana

-No he podido, estamos por finalizar y he estado ocupada, luego le enviaré una carta también,

-entiendo lo que me dices, pero parece como si huyeras de algo o de "alguien"- señaló el joven

-No huyo, él ya está haciendo su vida, tiene una carrera prometedora y yo, pues en este momento es lo que necesito hacer-la chica volteo a verlo con la mirada suplicante-por favor, dime que lo entiendes y que me vas a ayudar

-De acuerdo, le diré a George que compre tu pasaje y se adelante a buscarte un departamento en la ciudad, no sé porque siento que hay algo más, pero respetaré tu decisión, estoy seguro que cuando estés lista me lo dirás.

-Así será Beth, te aseguro que así será- contestó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Después de ese día Candy se sintió más aliviada, con la seguridad de que Terry estaba de gira y lo que estaba por hacer bajó la guardia, ignoraba lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

cuando el director del hospital Saint Johns donde estaba tomando la especialización le ofreció un puesto en Londres no lo pensó y aceptó de inmediato, era la solución perfecta por el momento, sabía que no podía huir por siempre, pero era lo mejor, necesitaba sanar y regresar a casa no era el lugar adecuado, definitivamente tendría que irse.

Dos semanas antes de dejar Nueva York se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad, cuando salía del hospital le pedía a Jacob, el chofer, la llevara a recorrer la quinta avenida, como estaban por finalizar, las practicas habían acabado y disponía de algunas horas libres por la tarde, miraba aparadores, entraba en una que otra tienda a curiosear, no compraba nada, tenía con que, pues Albert había dispuesto una mesada generosa para ella, sin embargo nunca se acostumbró a gastar en cosas innecesarias, no como Annie o Eliza que arrasaban cada tienda que veían.

Antes de regresar al departamento pasaban a Central Park, le gustaba sentarse bajo un árbol cerca del puente a leer un poco o solamente estar ahí mirando nada y perdida en sus pensamientos, podía darse ese lujo ya que Jacob además de chofer era un bien adiestrado guardaespaldas, le daba cierta seguridad tenerlo cerca, pues a veces se sentía observada.

El miércoles de la última semana teniendo todo listo para su viaje a Londres se pasó la tarde mirando pasar a la gente desde su lugar favorito del parque, el árbol cerca del lago, ese día se sentía inquieta, en estado de alerta y ansiosa, lo asoció a los nervios del viaje, antes de que la noche cayera se dispuso a regresar al departamento, iba caminando hacia el auto, Jacob unos pasos detrás de ella cuando de repente escucho una voz muy conocida y por muchos años añorada.

\- ¿Candy?

Desde su punto de vista, esta gira era la peor que había tenido en los últimos seis años, retrasos del tren, malas condiciones en los teatros, algunos compañeros enfermos, y él con la poca paciencia que tenía, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, el colmo fue cuando le llegó un telegrama urgente de la señora Marlow donde le decía que Susana estaba delicada y tuvieron que hospitalizarla, últimamente estaba peor, según los médicos tenía muy pocas posibilidades de recuperarse, unos años atrás enfermó gravemente a consecuencia del crudo invierno, fiebres altas, dificultad para respirar, y aunque fue atendida a tiempo por los mejores médicos de la ciudad su salud quedo deteriorada, así que, aquí estaba él, de nuevo, dejando el trabajo para estar con ella.

Regresó a Nueva York tres semanas atrás, estaba cansado, se la pasaba en el hospital casi todo el día, solamente salía a darse un baño y comer algo, de vez en cuando visitaba a su madre, antes de regresar al hospital, daba un pequeño paseo por Central Park para relajarse, para evitar ser reconocido usaba su vieja chaqueta, una boina y lentes, no podía usar su bufanda pues la temperatura no lo ameritaba, le gustaba contemplar el lago desde el puente, mirar a la gente en los pequeños botes y perderse en sus recuerdos, al parecer no era el único, había notado a una chica que siempre estaba junto a un árbol, a veces leyendo, otras simplemente con la mirada perdida, cada que la veía sentía un vuelco en el corazón, no le había visto la cara, ella siempre estaba con la cabeza inclinada o de espaldas, una chica delgada, de rubios y cortos cabellos rizados, por un momento le recordó a "ella", desechó la idea, pues "ella" era delgada pero no tanto, y el cabello lo tenía más largo, era alegre, traviesa, nunca estaba quieta, no como aquella mujercita que parecía una muñeca, siempre pensativa e inmóvil, además no tendría nada que hacer ahí, según su madre vivía en chicago, él no hubiera querido saber pero Eleonor siempre le hacía algún comentario acerca de ella o de la familia Ardley, lo cual le molestaba pues no quería saber, procuraba no leer chismes de sociedad y enterarse que tenía algún pretendiente, prometido o peor aún se había casado, pensar en eso lo ponía furioso, no quería ni imaginar que podría hacer de enterarse que otro hombre pudiera estar con ella, pero ahí estaba su madre, cuando la visitaba, soltándole información como si nada, en ocasiones se molestaba y emprendía la retirada en otras hacía como que no la escuchaba, su madre solo sonreía y no comentaba nada más.

Ese día después de comer e ir a darse un baño a su departamento, pasó al parque antes de regresar al hospital, caminó al puente recargo los brazos sobre él y se quedó contemplando el lago, perdido en sus pensamientos, miró hacia el árbol junto al puente y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, de espaldas, recargada en el árbol, mirando hacia la nada, tenía un bonito vestido azul cielo, sin mangas, de talle largo hasta la cadera y falda plisada hasta debajo de las rodillas, y un gracioso sombrero cloché, él se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía ahí una chica como ella?

-Pues lo mismo que tú seguramente- dijo el castaño-sólo pensar

Se volteó a mirar de nuevo hacia el lago, el tiempo se le iba sin darse cuenta, escuchó un rítmico taconeo, giró la cabeza y la chica del árbol estaba caminando distraídamente en dirección suya, por primera vez le vio el rostro y sintió un vuelco en la boca del estómago, esa chica… ¿era Candy?, ¡no! Sus ojos lo engañaban, no podía ser ella, sin embargo, al pasar junto a él un dulce aroma a rosas le llego a la nariz golpeando sus sentidos, se quedó inmóvil, al reaccionar caminó hacia ella y con esa voz profunda que tenía y con un ligero temblor en la voz, la llamó:

\- ¿Candy? …

El miércoles de la última semana teniendo todo listo para su viaje a Londres se pasó la tarde mirando pasar a la gente desde su lugar favorito del parque, el árbol cerca del lago, ese día se sentía inquieta, en estado de alerta y ansiosa, antes de que la noche cayera se dispuso a regresar al departamento, iba caminando por el puente para ir hacia el auto, Jacob unos pasos detrás de ella cuando de repente escucho una voz muy conocida y por muchos años añorada.

\- ¿Candy?

Ella se detuvo en seco, sus hermosas esmeraldas abiertas cuán grandes eran ¡No puede ser! ¡esa voz, su voz! ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera ahí? Se supone estaba de gira, pensaba la chica mientras volteaba a ver al hombre parado junto a ella y mirándola con una interrogación en la cara.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, esmeraldas y zafiros brillando de emoción, la voz de Jacob los sacó de su ensimismamiento,

\- ¿Pasa algo señorita Candy? - preguntó el chofer

\- ¿El señor la está molestando?

\- ¡No Jacob! - se apresuró a contestar la chica volteando a verlo rompiendo el contacto visual

Terry al escuchar su voz dulce y suave se presentó con el hombre que lo miraba con desconfianza

-Terrence Graham a sus órdenes señor…-hablo el joven con el ceño fruncido, extendiendo la mano esperando la respuesta

-Jacob Walker señor Graham, soy el chofer y guardaespaldas de la señorita Ardley- contestó el hombre extendiendo la mano la cual Terry apretó relajándose.

Candy los miró presentarse, y cayó en cuenta que era Terry el que estaba ahí, de repente sintió ganas de vomitar y salir corriendo, estaba asustada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

\- ¡Candy! - le llamo el joven castaño

-Señorita Ardlay- se escuchó la voz de Jacob

Los dos hombres la siguieron casi corriendo para alcanzarla, Terry fue el primero que llegó y la tomó del brazo para detenerla, ella, al sentir el contacto de su mano pego un brinco y dio un paso hacia atrás abrazándose a sí misma, Jacob al ver su reacción se interpuso entre ella y el castaño.

-Creo que debo llevar a la Señorita a su casa señor Graham

-Entiendo-contestó el joven mirando a Candy con tristeza pensando en que ella seguramente no querría dirigirle ni media palabra, pero, no podía quedarse así, tenía muchas preguntas y al parecer el destino le estaba brindando una oportunidad la cual no desaprovecharía, la había tenido cerca durante un par de semanas sin darse cuenta y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un minuto más sin hablar con ella

-Candy, ¿podrías concederme unos minutos por favor? - preguntó el joven mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Señorita Ardlay? - preguntó el chofer al mirar a la chica algo pálida y con cara de susto

Candy respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios, tenía la cabeza baja, no quería mirar a Terry a los ojos, se sintió pequeña, sucia y culpable, el recuerdo de las pesadillas en donde él la miraba con desprecio y la dejaba a merced de Archie la hicieron soltar un audible sollozo, lo cual asustó a Terry y puso en alerta a Jacob

-Nos retiramos señor Graham, la señorita no se siente bien-dijo Jacob empujando suavemente a Candy la instó a caminar

Terry al ver el estado de la rubia, se sintió terriblemente culpable, aun así, insistió

-Por favor Candy, solo un momento y te juro que jamás volveré a molestarte-suplicó

La chica al escuchar el tono suplicante en su voz, lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules oscurecidos, no pudo resistirse al embrujo de esos zafiros que la miraban suplicantes.

-Te cortaste el cabello- comentó la chica en voz baja

-Tú también

Los dos se sonrieron con complicidad, por un momento volvieron a ser los chiquillos del colegio

\- ¿Podemos entonces hablar?

-No creo que sea correcto-dijo la chica bajando la mirada nuevamente-pero está bien, solo un momento- Era ahora o nunca, le quedaban dos días en esa ciudad y en américa, posiblemente ya no regresaría, se despediría de él como no pudo años atrás, ahora sí, definitivamente.

-Gracias-contestó el joven respirando de alivio, este era el momento que había esperado por seis años, una oportunidad para hablar con ella, de pedirle perdón por haberla dejado ir y si era posible decirle que la amó, que la amaba y que nunca la olvidaría.

-El señor Walker puede venir también- sugirió el castaño señalando a Jacob

-Le agradezco señor Graham, pero los esperaré en el auto, con su permiso, estaré cerca señorita Candy- contestó el chofer declinando cortésmente la invitación, al darse cuenta la forma que esos jóvenes se veían, al parecer se conocían y tenían asuntos pendientes, apreciaba a su patrona, era una chica dulce, a leguas se veía que sufría aunque ella intentara disimularlo, esos meses a su cargo se había dado cuenta que la joven tenía un gran pena, posiblemente mal de amores, al ver su reacción cuando vio al joven castaño, así que decidió darles esa oportunidad.

Los jóvenes caminaron en silencio hacia una pequeña banca cerca del lago, por la hora que era, ya no había muchas personas ahí, tomaron asiento y por un momento, sin saber cómo comenzar, se quedaron en silencio.

Continuará…

Primrose

Gracias por leer.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aqui les dejo el capítulo cuatro, agradezco a las personas que amablemente me han dejado mensajes como:

Kamanance

LunarsRebels

MJ-20

Rosario Vallejos

Yelani

becky7024

gracias lectores anónimos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, aunque no lo crean ya vamos por la recta final

saludos a todos del otro lado de la pantalla, un abrazo.

PRIMROSE


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches amigos Candy fans, les traigo esta nueva historia, ojala y sea de su agrado, son capítulos cortos, ya esta terminada así que la iré publicando semanalmente

Historia sin fines de lucro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen hijo de Keiko Nagita

Capítulo 5

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia una pequeña banca cerca del lago, por la hora que era, ya no había muchas personas ahí, tomaron asiento y por un momento, sin saber cómo comenzar, se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Vienes seguido aquí? - preguntó la rubia rompiendo el silencio

-Sí, me gusta ver el lago-dijo el joven mirando al frente, el hermoso lago frente a ellos

silencio, Candy con las manos en el regazo estrujándose la falda del vestido y Terry mirándola sin saber que decir, parecía tan asustada, no se parecía a la Candy del colegio, y él con tan poca paciencia comenzó a enojarse al ver a la chica en ese estado, pensando que a lo mejor y le daba miedo que alguien la reconociera, o de algún novio que se molestara si le decían que la vieron con un hombre, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí Candy? - preguntó en un tono molesto

Candy que lo conocía bien supo por el tono de su voz que estaba enojado, suspiró para darse valor, ella decidió aceptar la invitación, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarlo, se iría de ahí llevándose un grato recuerdo de Terry, ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

\- vine a tomar un curso de enfermería pediátrica en el hospital Saint Jonhs, estoy aquí desde hace seis meses,

\- ¿seis meses? - preguntó el incrédulo, ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí y él apenas y se daba cuenta?, ¡sí que era un estúpido!, si ya la había visto! desde hace semanas, siempre en el mismo árbol, pero no la había reconocido, tan delgada y con el cabello corto, sin sus coletas como en el colegio, pero ¡que idiota!, ya no estaban en el colegio, eras personas adultas, es lógico el cambio, se recriminaba mentalmente

-Así es Terry, pero en dos días me iré de nuevo, el curso ya está por terminar y yo me regreso a casa

Dos días, y ella se iba, de nuevo, no podría soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿qué?, él era un hombre comprometido, ¿que podría ofrecerle?, ella seguramente tendría novio o prometido, se sintió desesperado, la perdería de nuevo

-Perdóname Candy- soltó sin más

La chica lo miró incrédula, ¿qué era lo que había dicho? Perdonarlo de ¿qué?, si ella fue la que lo dejó ahí sin preguntarle.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Terry, eres tú el que debe perdonarme a mí, te dejé solo cuando más me necesitabas, con el tiempo entendí que esa no fue una buena decisión, pero ya estaba hecho, lamento mucho si te lastimé de alguna manera, pero estaba tan asustada, éramos tan jóvenes y ella se veía tan débil que en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, ella te necesitaba y yo…-la chica guardo silencio no sabiendo que más decir.

-Tú ¿qué?, ¿no me necesitabas?, ¿tan poco te importaba? - pregunto molesto, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, como siempre su carácter salía a flote en los peores momentos.

Candy bajo la cabeza, y una lagrima corrió por sus delicadas mejillas, él estaba molesto con ella, Terry al verla tan frágil solamente quería abrazarla, llenarla de besos y decirle todo aquello que tenía guardado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no podía, apretó los puños con impotencia.

-Perdóname tú a mí, te deje ir sin luchar, me quede ahí viéndote marchar entre la nieve y…

-No vamos a llegar a ningún lado si seguimos por ese camino Terry, no tiene caso recriminarnos por las decisiones que tomamos cuando éramos unos niños, me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, sé que te va bien y me siento feliz por ti.

El joven hubiera querido seguir hablando de eso que le carcomía desde hace años, pero prefirió guardárselo, ella tenía razón, ya no podrían cambiar nada, y al contrario de eso podría aprovechar esta oportunidad que les fue dada por el destino.

-No siempre fue así- contestó bajando la mirada recordando el tiempo que se dejó vencer por el dolor y cayó tan bajo, siempre borracho y trabajando en lugares de mala muerte.

-Pero ahora estas bien y es lo que importa- le dijo la rubia recordando también el episodio tan penoso en que lo vio y que no pudo acercarse a él a darle consuelo.

-Es hora de irme, mañana debo ir al hospital temprano y debo terminar mis maletas

-Candy, ¿Podemos vernos aquí mañana?

-No lo creo Terry, me parece que tienes una persona esperando por ti

-Y, ¿tú Candy? ¿tienes a alguien esperando por ti?

-No, pero no es correcto, tienes una prometida y yo… pues…debo irme-dijo la chica levantándose

Terry intentó tomar su mano, pero ella al ver sus intenciones se movió rápidamente, no quería que él se diera cuenta del miedo que le provocaba el contacto, últimamente se alteraba mucho cuando alguien la tocaba.

A unos metros de ellos, Jacob esperaba junto al automóvil, al llegar, el chofer le abrió la puerta, Candy se volvió a mirar a Terry, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, ¿Qué le diría? ¿ayúdame?, ¿no me dejes sola?, ¿con que derecho? Y ¿para qué?, si Terry se llegaba a enterar de lo que le pasó era capaz de ir a matar a Archie, si es que no la despreciaba a ella por haberse dejado mancillar.

Terry la vio abrir la boca, esperó, pero nada, ni una palabra.

-Adiós Terry, me dio gusto verte-dijo la rubia mirándolo por última vez, tan alto, fuerte, su rostro tan apuesto, sus ojos hermosos, se sintió tan pequeña y poca cosa comparada con él.

El apuesto castaño la tomó de la mano antes de que ella se subiera al auto, una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo al sentir su mano suave y pequeña, ella por su parte sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al sentir su mano fuerte tomando la suya, fue el detonante para la rubia, gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, un sollozo audible, un llanto de dolor tan profundo que conmocionó a los dos hombres junto a ella, Terry sin pensarlo la halo de la mano rodeándola con sus brazos, ella sin fuerzas para luchar se dejó hacer, refugiándose en su pecho

\- ¡Santo dios pecas! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?, ¿Qué te he hecho? -le decía el joven mientras la abrazaba

Jacob que estaba junto a ellos, miró alrededor, ese tipo de contacto no era bien visto, pensando rápidamente en su patrona, toco el hombro del joven para llamar su atención

-Suba por favor señor Graham, estamos en la calle-señaló el chofer

El joven asintió, ayudó a Candy a subir al auto, ella seguía llorando incontrolablemente, subió también, de nuevo la rodeo con sus brazos, el chofer cerró la puerta, rodeando el auto subió y arrancó tomando rumbo al edificio donde Candy vivía. Durante todo el trayecto lo único audible en el auto era el llanto de Candy, Terry le quitó el sombrero y acariciaba sus cortos y rizados cabellos, llorando en silencio, sintiéndose tan culpable.

Al llegar al edificio Jacob se apeó, miró por el retrovisor, un nudo en su garganta al verlos abrazados llorando, tanto sufrimiento en personas tan jóvenes, le dio pena interrumpir tan conmovedora escena

-Hemos llegado señor Graham, subiré a la señorita Ardley a su departamento

\- ¿Puedo acompañarla?

-No sería prudente, la señorita vive sola y es una joven decente

-Lo se señor Walker, pero no puedo dejarla así

-Está bien, le diré a la señora Smith que los acompañe

El chofer se bajó, rodeo el vehículo, abrió la puerta y ayudó a Terry a salir con Candy, la joven mujer había dejado de llorar, pero se veía agotada, con delicadeza la ayudaron a bajar del auto, Terry rodeo sus hombros y caminó con ella a la entrada del edificio, Jacob adelante para llamar a la casera solicitando su ayuda, sabia del cariño de la mujer para con la rubia y no negaría la ayuda.

Al llegar al departamento, la buena mujer pidió al joven recostara a Candy en el pequeño sofá, fue por una manta y luego a la cocina a prepararles un té, cuando regresó a la sala vio a Terry sentado en uno de los silloncitos, contemplando a Candy que se había quedado dormida.

\- ¿Conoce usted a Candice?

-Sí, desde hace mucho

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? Yo soy Marjorie Smith, la casera y amiga de Candice, Jacob no me dijo el suyo.

-Terrence Graham señora Smith-se presentó el joven volteando a verla

\- ¿Terrence? ¿Terry?

-Sí, así me dicen algunas personas de confianza

-jum, así que usted es Terry-dijo con desagrado

-Disculpe usted-hablo el joven percibiendo la molestia en aquella dama- ¿Candy le habló de mí?

-No, pero no es la primera vez que está en ese estado, llora por las noches, a veces tiene pesadillas y yo vengo a cuidarla, la he escuchado decir su nombre, supongo que es usted, aquí no viene ningún hombre, solo su hermano Albert y las compañeras del hospital, el resto del tiempo está sola-señaló la mujer-creo que debe retirarse, no despertará, cuidaré de ella

-No quisiera irme y dejarla así

-Tampoco puede quedarse, no es correcto, ella es una dama-dijo la mujer con firmeza

-yo… entiendo, vendré a verla mañana, me dijo que se iba el viernes y hoy no tuve oportunidad de despedirme, ¿puede decirle que vendré por la tarde?, por favor-solicitó el joven

-Está bien, yo le diré- aceptó la buena mujer.

Terry se retiró de ahí con un dolor en el pecho, su pequeña tarzán pecosa estaba mal, tenía esa sensación en el pecho, y pensaba que era culpa suya.

En la entrada del edificio Jacob esperaba por él para llevarlo donde dispusiera, el joven, agradeciendo subió al vehículo, le dio su dirección y se fueron en silencio.

Candy despertó hasta el día siguiente, por un momento no supo dónde estaba, le costaba abrir los ojos, poco a poco su mente aturdida comenzó a despejarse, los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior vinieron a ella, el parque, Terry en el puente llamándola, el tacto suave de su mano y ella derrumbándose, recuerdos dolorosos la golpearon, había resistido, pero cuando él le sostuvo la mano, ya no pudo más, lo amaba, lo extrañaba, después de todos esos años y al verlo de nuevo todo el dolor y sufrimiento por mucho tiempo resguardados salieron, miró a un lado y vio a la señora Smith en uno de los sillones dormida, se levantó despacio y fue a darse un baño, tenía que ir al hospital, era el último día, solo serían un par de horas, cuando salió de bañarse el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Comió en silencio, a su lado sin decir nada la señora Smith, al terminar, antes de irse se abrazó a su amiga agradeciéndole con ello por su apoyo.

Cuando regresó, antes de ir a su departamento fue a ver a la señora Smith, se quedó con ella un buen rato, le contó su historia con Terry y el lamentable suceso con su primo el día de su boda con Annie, su hermana de crianza, lloró de nuevo junto con ella, entonces la buena mujer comprendió el porqué de su sufrimiento, la pobre niña se culpaba y se encerró en si misma ahí sola.

-Mi niña, no tienes la culpa de nada, lo tuyo con ese muchacho fue muy injusto, ambos eran muy jóvenes y no pudieron manejar una situación así, hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, lo que te hizo tu primo es otra cosa, es un barbaján, debes decirle a tu hermano, estoy segura que él te apoyará

\- ¡NO!, no puedo, Annie sufrirá mucho si se entera

-Y, ¿tú Candy? ¿acaso no sufres? Ese muchacho debe rendir cuentas de sus actos, le duela a quien le duela

-No, no lo haré, mañana me voy y no pienso regresar

-Estas huyendo Candy, no puedes huir para siempre

-Lo sé, pero al menos por ahora no quiero verlo ni saber de él

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir sobre eso, ¿y el joven Terry?, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Terry se casará con Susana en cualquier momento y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase

-Espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste…

Toc, toc, toc, sonó la puerta, la señora Smith se levantó a abrir y al hacerlo un joven alto, de ojos Verdi azules la miraba fijamente

-Buenas tardes, soy Terrence Graham, ¿me recuerda? Vine anoche con Candice- hablo el joven- fui a verla a su departamento y no está

-Ella está aquí-contestó abriendo por completo la puerta y señalando a Candy que estaba sentada en la salita- Candy, el joven te busca-Candy se sobresaltó al verlo, sentía vergüenza por lo sucedido y sin fuerzas para verlo a los ojos sin llorar

-Hola- le dijo el castaño al verla

-Hola

-Yo me retiro, se quedan en su casa

\- ¡No! - grito la rubia- este es su departamento, yo… Vamos al mío- sugirió levantándose, pasó junto a él temblando

Al entrar al departamento de Candy, lo primero que Terry observó fueron las maletas en la sala

-Ya estás lista para irte-susurro el castaño

-Así es Terry, me voy mañana temprano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayer no pude despedirme

silencio, no sabían que decirse, los dos con la cabeza baja, esperando, la primera en hablar fue Candy

-Entonces adiós Terry-su voz apenas audible al decir tan duras palabras.

\- ¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver? - contestó el joven levantado la vista, su pequeña pecosa se veía tan frágil, como le quemaban los brazos de no poder abrazarla, de besar esa pequeña boca y volver a sentir su dulce sabor

\- "Mientras estemos vivos…-contestó la rubia

\- Habremos de encontrarnos"

Terry terminó la frase por ella, los dos ahí, de pie en la pequeña sala, se quedaron mirando, en los ojos de cada uno el reflejo de los días pasados y la dolorosa despedida en una noche nevada, Terry tomo la mano temblorosa de Candy, depositó un beso en ella, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento. No había nada más que decir, él estaba atado a Susana, era su deber, ella, estaba herida, del cuerpo, del alma, no había futuro para ellos.

Al día siguiente, en punto de las siete de la mañana, una pequeña rubia de ojos esmeralda subía a un barco rumbo a Londres, su única compañía Jacob Walker

\- ¿Lista para el viaje señorita Candice?

-Lista Jacob-afirmo la chica mirando desde la cubierta como el barco se iba alejando, el viento alborotando su rizada cabellera y murmurando al viento dice- adiós a todos, adiós Terry, se feliz, te amo y siempre te amare.

FIN

Hay situaciones en la vida que nos hacen tomar decisiones que en circunstancias normales no haríamos, no todas son buenas, pero algunas nos llevan por un camino de sanación y paz, para continuar sin rencores, a veces debemos poner distancia, cuando estemos listos, nos reencontremos y nos perdonemos, podremos seguir con nuestra vida, libres, lo demás llegara solo.

La vida da muchas vueltas y uno nunca sabe lo que te puedes encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina.

pero eso…ya es otra historia.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos Candice!, ¡tú puedes!, ¡solo un poco más!

\- ¡Vamos amor!, ¡lo estás haciendo bien!

\- ¡Ahora Candice!,

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por los pasillos del hospital, seguidos del llanto de un bebé

\- ¡Es una niña!

\- ¡Lo lograste preciosa!, ¡es igual de hermosa que tú!

Después de que las enfermeras asearon a la niña, la depositaron en los brazos de su madre para que le diera de comer, la joven al mirarla lloraba de emoción, ¡al fin!, ¡su pequeño milagro estaba en sus brazos!

\- Bienvenida a casa mi pequeña Adele.

Quiero confesar que desde que comenze a escribir esta historia, para mí este era el final definitivo, pero ante el apoyo y muchas, pero muchas peticiones de mis compañeras Terry Girls de darle una continuidad, asi lo hice, pero eso se los compartiré la proxima.

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, sobre todo a Kamanance que semana tras semana me ha dejado un mensajito y por ella subo este capítulo, no se pierdan el viernes la parte complementaria de esta historia.

agradezco a las personas que amablemente me han dejado mensajes como:

LunarsRebels

MJ-20

Rosario Vallejos

Yelani

becky7024

gracias lectores anónimos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, nos leemos el viernes.

saludos a todos del otro lado de la pantalla, un abrazo.

PRIMROSE


End file.
